


Knight

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [18]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Dreams, Father and daughter, Gen, Next Generation, career choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Neal is shocked when his daughter wants to train as a knight.





	Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Knight

“You want to spend your days being bruised by brutes with sticks instead of learning how to heal bruises, Mai?” sputtered Neal, staring at his daughter when she announced bold as brass she would prefer training as a page to studying as a healer at the Royal University.


End file.
